Question A Warbler - Drabbles
by HPandWforever
Summary: Series of drabbles based off the Tumblr-blog 'Question A Warbler'. I don't write the blog, it just inspires me to write these! Contains Wevid, Huntbastian, Niff and Thint, with mentions of Klaine, other Warblers and OC's when I need them. May contain angst and possible adult themes, but I'll give those a separate warning in the chapter itself.
1. A Typical Friday Night

**A Typical Friday Night**

It was a Friday night and the residents at Dalton were settling in for the weekend. For the most part the school maintained its reputation of housing nice, respectable boys. There was a study group meeting in the library, a minor discussion in the movie room over which classic they would be watching that evening and a small smattering of youths was convening in the parking lot, ready for a night out.

However, there was one room that wasn't entirely meeting up to those standards. If you entered the Warblers' practice room that evening, you would have found something more resembling chaos than anything else. At its base this room was what you would expect from normal teenage boys, cooped up together for weeks on end; music being played, food being eaten, (school) papers being thrown around. But if you looked a bit closer you would find that these boys brought things to a slightly higher level of insanity. Not all the Warblers were there, some of them had a date to go on and Thad and Flint, self proclaimed 'normal people', had decided this amount of crazy was too much and had called it a night.

Trent, Sebastian, David, Wes, James, Hunter and Ethan had been holding a debate about which person seemed to be the better kisser. This ended when David decided that, since half the guys there were doing each other, the discussion was fairly moot and pulled Wes into his lap for a kiss. One kiss became two, two became three, three became a whole lot more and a short while later the couple was lying on top of each other on the floor while the rest of the group stepped around them, as if this was all routine.

At that point Sebastian informed Hunter that he was hungry and pulled him into the adjoining kitchen. Nobody thought anything of it when they heard a few pots banging around but when the first moan was closely followed by an even louder second one the remaining boys reached a consensus and turned the music up as far as it would go. They would rather face the administration over too loud music than walk into that kitchen to split the two up.

On the other side of the room, someone had gotten hold of a fake ID and had managed to smuggle some liquor in to entertain themselves. They were soon daring each other to some seemingly outrageous feats and falling over each other from laughing at the person foolish enough to actually attempt them.

Jeff was walking around the room on his own, cleaning up after everybody else and quietly singing 'Defying Gravity' to himself.

And to top it all off, Nick was sitting behind his laptop, informing the people following a particular blog on Tumblr that, sadly, this was all just a typical Friday night for the Dalton Academy Warblers.

* * *

_**Reviews are love! So what do you guys think? I went for a very desciptive question for the first one, just to see what I could do. And if the person writing the blog happens to read this, let me know if you approve! **_


	2. Brainless Latrine Cleaner

**I went slightly off-plot with this one, but it just came out like this. I'm also going to be submitting this for Day 1 of Huntbastian Week: Firsts.  
Warning: There is some swearing in this one, so if you don't approve or something you might want to skip it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee OR the blog called 'Quetion A Warbler'! If you haven't checked the latter out yet, I strongly suggest that you do, it's AWESOME!**

* * *

**Brainless Latrine Cleaner**

Sebastian watched as Jeff and Hunter worked out a possible choreography for Sectionals, even though it was only the beginning of October. Hunter wanted all the routines to be finished by the end of the next week so that there would be enough time to thoroughly rehearse them.

Despite that being a perfectly good tactic, Sebastian had had enough of Hunter bossing him around and by the end of the practise both of them were yelling at each other. The rest of the Warblers had quickly fled the room, not wanting to be caught in the cross-fire of another fight, but it wasn't until Sebastian slipped back into French that things really came to a head.

'_Oh kiss my ass, you brainless latrine cleaner!'_

Sebastian didn't know if it were the words or the language that did it, but he watched Hunter's retort seemingly die in his throat. He didn't know how long they stood there staring at each other until they both moved at the same time. One minute they were standing feet apart, the next they were grasping at each other's blazers, desperately trying to get as close as humanly possible. Sebastian started pushing Hunter backwards, aiming for the couch, but he hadn't counted on the small table that stood in front of it. His foot got caught behind one of its legs, sending both boys sprawling. Hunter ended up on the couch, Sebastian on the floor in front of it with the table on top of him.

'Fuck!'

'Are you alright?'

'Do I _look_ like I'm alright?' Sebastian felt the table being lifted off of him and gingerly tried to get up.

'Actually, I think you look quite good on your knees. You should do that more often.' Sebastian looked up to find Hunter's face mere inches from his own. 'Now, why don't you join me on this comfy couch you were so desperate to get to and we can get back to where we let off?'

Mumbling some choice French swear words, Sebastian was suddenly yanked onto Hunter's lap. 'Do you have any idea of how incredibly _hot_ you sound when you do that?' he growled before attaching his lips to Sebastian's again.

* * *

**_AN: I have absolutely no idea if that insult actually gets used in France, that's what it said on the blog. Don't forget, reviews are love!_**


	3. The Proposal

**I was scrolling through the blog when I came across this and I just had to write it down. If the wonderful person writing it happens to see it, WEVID THIS ONE'S FOR YOU! Sorry, had to be said. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee OR 'Question A Warbler'!**

* * *

**The Proposal**

'Okay guys, next question! _Would you consider moving to Canada?_'

The convened Warblers looked at each other for a moment before Wes said, 'Isn't same sex marriage legal in Canada?'

'Pack your bags Wes, we are moving.'

Wes turned towards his boyfriend, who was sitting next to him, and smilingly said, 'David, don't we have to be engaged before we can get married?'

David just smiled right back. 'Are you asking?'

Wes was slightly baffled by the look in the other boy's eyes. 'Well- I was just saying-'

'Well, are you asking?'

Wes glanced around the room to see that the others were all staring at them. He didn't know what David was trying to convey with the way he was looking at him like that, so he settled for trying to salvage the situation. 'David, I was only joking, I mean- Oh my god. What are you doing?'

At this point, David had slid from his seat and had gotten down on one knee in front of Wes. 'David, stand up. What are you doing- Oh my god!'

He smoothly removed the velvet box from the inside pocket of his blazer and said, 'Wes, we keep making plans in passing about our inevitable future together. And it's just talk right now. And I'm done talking. This moment could start the rest of our lives. And all I want is to spend every minute of every day with you. So, Wesley Montgomery will you marry me, sometime in the near future?'

It took a few moments for Wes to fully process what had happened, but seeing David looking at him like that reminded him that he hadn't actually answered yet. So, with tears streaming down his face and a room full of his classmates looking on, he surged forward and tackled his boyfriend -no, his fiancé- to the floor while shouting 'Yes! Yes! Oh my god! Yes, a hundred times yes!' and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

David spent the rest of the evening trying to get Wes to stop crying, even if they were happy tears he didn't like seeing him that way, and answering questions for a Tumblr-blog gone mad. It turned out he had been carrying the ring around for the past year, ever since his Nana had given it to him with the message to 'give it to the love of his life'.

Wes spent the rest of the evening desperately trying to calm down so he could get his mind wrapped around the fact that HE WAS GETTING MARRIED! They weren't setting a date yet, they were probably going to go to college first, and he still had to tell his parents who probably weren't going to be a great fan of teen engagements, but right then all of that didn't matter. He was sitting next to the boy of his dreams, surrounded by their friends who loved and supported them, and some day he was going to become Wes Montgomery-Thompson and nobody could take that away from him.

* * *

_**AN: My need for fluff seems to be fixed now. For those who might be waiting for it, I'm working on 'Not Good Enough' right now, new chapter should be coming soon! Reviews are love!**_


End file.
